


A New Night begins

by Sherperdofgoats



Category: Jon snow and Sansa Stark, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Maybe a new war, i love the ship, idk where I’m going with this story tbh, maybe some smut, some dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherperdofgoats/pseuds/Sherperdofgoats
Summary: Ten years after The Starks went their separate ways Arya returns with news of what is west, Jon brings back news of the true north. And something horrible is stirring in the mountains





	1. Chapter 1

“Your grace..” a low meek voice knocked on the door 

“Enter...” I sat facing the papers that lay on top of my desk, when he enters a smirk appears on his mouth

“A raven came deep last night. I thought you would like to read it first” his voice choked happily 

I tilted my head curiously at him then held out my hand “no wax. Do you know who sent it?” 

He shook his head,the chains rattling around his neck. He is an old man, body near death but spirit still of a child. His hands hung low in his sleeves the smirk stayed dancing on his lips as if he knew what the letter contained before opening it. The paper felt so light in my hands I pulled the string to loosen it. Unrolling the paper in my hand I began to read the words written in red ink. 

“Measter Lennon would you please send a raven to castle black and inform Lord Commander Snow that he is needed immediately.” I began to grin uncontrollably, my stomach felt as if the sun had shown again. 

“What about his grace Bran the broken, shall I send a raven to him as well?” I shook my head vigorously “no need please with haste oh and send one to Lord Baratheon” 

He bowed then left me in my solar. Ten years since the war, i can’t believe she’s coming back. My little sister is returning to Winterfell, I won’t be so alone if she stays. 

*~*~*

The snow fell on his head as he slowly marched threw the then woods, even though spring had came and the floor was green the ice kept falling every now and again. There a stag laid drinking from the stream unaware what was behind him. 

“Your pelt will help me stay warm.” He said quietly, he moved closer and he lifted longclaw over his head still silent. The sword crashed down with a burst of blood hitting him in the face. Suddenly a faint white beast appeared from the shadows carrying a bigger stag than the in he had just killed. “You always have to show off don’t you” 

He laughed scratching the wolf behind the ears. He picked the stag up and threw it on the back of his horse. 

Riding to Castle Black had taken long than he had expected stopping at the town near him to drop the deer off the small village. He smiled down at the wood carved wolf a little boy made for him, thinking back to when he he was the white wolf in the north. Memories flooded of the war, of fire, of Daenerys Targaryen the woman he loved and the memories of Sansa the woman that made him fight for a better place. He frowned thinking of how he never visited her or even returned her ravens asking if he were well and to visit for her name day. He loved the free folk and the true north but deep down he missed it, the hot springs, the gods wood and his family. 

When he finally arrived a squire took his horse to the stables, then went towards Ghost to retrieve the large deer. 

“Ghost you have to left go.” The boy said in a strain voice while pulling the leg of the dead stag. Ghost glared at the boy shaking his enormous head shaking the deer and the boy, Jon laughed taking his gloves off.

“He seems playful don’t you think?” He said looking up to see a raven fly in to the rookery 

“Ghost drop it” the boy squeaked, Ghost growled playfully as if he was pup. 

“Ghost” Jon said sternly before walking towards the rookery, the wolf dropped the stag on top of the boy and started to lick the few drops of blood that splattered on his face. 

“Lord Commander it’s sealed with the dire wolf” the middle aged man said throwing a piece of meat at the raven. 

“I’ll take in my solar. Tell my steward to bring me some soup and ale. Thank Measter” Jon took the letter and walked to his solar while ghost stood at the bottom with the boy helping carry the deer. When he entered the solar the fire warmed the whole room the crow in the corner perked up flapping both his wings but going nowhere because of his broken wing.

“Corn.” The crow cawed loudly

Jon took a handful of corn and held his hand infringe of the crow. He took one finger and and gently petted his head. “There you go Bear. You need to get strong” 

“Strong” he cawed, Jon snickered pouring the rest next to the crow

“We have a sealed letter again from Winterfell. Shall we read it Bear.” Jon held the small paper up 

“Read read” the crow said pecking at the corn next to him 

“Fine. Let’s see what it says” he broke the seal and unraveled the parchment, his eyes widen as he read the note. “I’m needed in Winterfell immediately. Sansa.”

He rushed out the door and told the Measter to send a raven back. He walked to the hall looking around for his red head friend, he found him laughing loudly about a fight he just had and throwing ale up. 

“Tormund!” Jon yelled 

“Lord Crow, What seems to be the problem?” He got up and walked quickly towards him 

“I’m needed in Winterfell. I leave you in charge” Jon said and rushed out leaving Tormund looking at his cup. 

“Call me Lord Commander Fire” he said loudly drinking his ale. 

“Squire I want my horse ready in two hours. And tell the kitchen to ready me rations for a fortnight” the boy nodded rushing to the kitchen Ghost running to Jon. 

“Looks like we’re going to Winterfell for a while boy”


	2. Chapter 2

Arya steps from her cabin below deck and watched the waves hammer the sides of the ship. The water was a light blue color with specks of green hidden in the water, she watched her men do they daily routines tiring and hoisting things. 

“White harbor is a month away” her second in command spoke behind her 

“You smell that” she lifted her nose to the air sniffing deeply 

“All I smell is fish guts and rot ma’am” he said 

“I smell home. The snow.” She closed her eyes and remembered the days playing in the godswood with her brothers. The archery lesson that Bran missed every target, she smiled 

“How can you smell that? We never been near snow in a year” he looked confused. Arya raised her finger to her head and mouthed “memories” 

*~*~*   
“She’s a month away Your Grace” a handmaiden named Sarah said pulling the strings of Sansas’ corset tightly

“I know but Jon isn’t” she smiled at the thought of her family coming back home where they belonged. The maid finished helping her get dressed and Sansa made her way to the crypts. 

She walked along the faces of past starks holding iron swords with direwolves at their feet, she pasted her grandfather, her uncles, her brother Rickon, the first king of the north’s Robb and finally she stopped in front of her fathers statue. He held his sword differently from the others, his head looked down at the pommel of the sword whose tip sat elegantly on the ground.

“Father, she is coming back. So is Jon, I can’t wait to see them again” she smiled the statue still hung its head down almost as if her had feelings and was ashamed about the past. 

“I’m so sorry father. If I hadn’t told Cersei about us leaving, if I hadn’t been a stupid and naive little girl. Y..you would have kept your head. I pray you forgive me please.” Tears started down her cheeks as her had laid on the pommel of the sword, she felt water drop on her hand.

Outside Sansa walked through the yard examining the land and the glass greenhouses, she checked on new buildings she had ordered to be built. She then went to her solar to answer letters, the fire roared quietly as she read Lord Baratheon’s letter. His letter read: 

“Your Grace thank you for the notice. I will arrive within the month with my Lady wife and children. -Gendry Baratheon Lord of Storms End”

She wrote back her excitement and that she had rooms waiting. After she had done her mind had wondered if Jon got her raven, and if he did would he reply back to her. ‘He hasn’t before why would he now’ her thoughts choked her brain

 

A knock came to the door that made her jump slightly “enter” she said solemnly 

“A raven from Castle Black. It’s says that the lord Commander rides here Your Grace” the air in her body left he answered her raven finally after ten years, she smiled at the Measter 

“Thank you” she said nodding her head 

 

*~week later*~*

Jon saw the banners of the direwolves hang proudly on the walls of Winterfell. Ghost trotting at his side, he smiled watching the wind push the trees with red leaves as if it were fire swaying. He shook his head ‘Sansa needed me immediately. I wonder what happened’ Jon’s face grew hard and solemn as he heard horns blow and people chatting.

In the yard everyone gathered around, Ghost rushed start to Sansa she kneeled to pet him as Jon jumped from his horse before it stopped. He rushed towards her hand on his sword, he watched her slowly get up and face him. He noticed she grew a few inches, her hair longer and her eyes bluer than Tully’s.

“Lord Commander” she said with a smile 

“San-Your Grace I arrived as soon as I could. Is there a problem?” He frowned looking at her, she took his rough hands in her small soft hands 

“Let’s talk in private shall we?” She waved people away and led Jon to her solar 

“What’s wrong did someone hurt you? Should I-“ She laid a finger on his lips cutting him off from his sentence. She pulled him into a tight hug, lasting for a long time

“I missed you so much” she said tears flowed from her cheeks to his cape, Jon hugged her tighter his hands tangling in her hair. Finally they pulled away 

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I never answered you ravens” he said sadly looking towards the ground 

“Arya is coming back soon. And your exile has ended!” She exclaimed walking to her desk holding a paper with the tree eyed raven sigil on it 

“Arya is coming home” he said disbelieved 

“Yes I received a raven from her a fortnight ago. But Jon you can come home to Winterfell.” She went to him laying her hand on his chest 

“I thought she was... but the raven you sent me said you needed me immediately” he looked at her 

“I needed to see you before Arya and Bran. I missed every single one of you. I have no one here but the people” she removed her hand walking towards the window 

“Sansa I can’t leave the free folk.” He said with a sigh walking back two steps 

“But you can leave your family” the bitterness in her voice was like venom

 

“The Freefolk are building villages now they are growing food and...” 

“That’s wonderful Jon it really is. But now you can come home be the lord of Winterfell” She turns toward him smiling 

“I can’t” she smiled dropped instantly 

“And why not?” She pauses for a moment before speaking again “I understand now you no longer want your name.” 

He glanced at her silhouetted at the window “My name has nothing to do with it Sansa” 

“Out there in the true north you are no bastard. You aren’t a Targaryen... you aren’t even a Stark. You are just the lord Commander or King Beyond the Wall. Your name has everything to do with it, if you come back they’ll remember you as Ned Starks bastard, a man who broke his vows in the nights watch but mostly they’ll see the man who was a bastard king of the north who bent the knee to a Mad Wo-“ She was suddenly cut off by cup shattering against a wall 

“I will hear no more from you. You know there were reasons I never answered your ravens. My name has nothing to do with me not coming back... it’s you” he left swiftly like wind while Sansa stood gazing at the open door hearing the footsteps grow farther away. She lay a hand over her mouth still hearing his words it’s you


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you nervous father?” A little girl whispered out of the carriage window 

Gendry smiled down at her her black hair in a beautiful fishtail braid laying on one shoulder. “Me nervous, what for?” He scoffed 

“I heard there are wolves in the north. They are bigger than Selmy back home. They also say that at night if you’re not careful man dressed in wolf pelts will eat your heart.” A little boy interjected from the other window, he looked like his father shaved head and deep brown eyes 

“That’s not true. Is it father?” The little girl looked up at her father 

“Of course not Dany, however direwolves are as big as Selmy” he chuckled petting his horse 

“For real. See Dany I knew the truth” her brother teased 

“Shut up Jon” 

“Don’t worry my fawns. You’re father has friends in the north.” A angelic yet tired voice flowed from the carriage 

“Aye and how is my doe?” He asked sitting straighter than before 

“Alright but if this journey takes any longer I would give soon” she laughed rubbing her swollen belly, Gendry could tell just by her voice. 

“We have another three days.” He said smiling and started walking farther snow than the carriage

*~*~*   
Arya awoke to the sound of feet running back and forth with haste. She quickly put her breeches on and grabbed needle and headed for the door. When she opened it they were a lot more people on her ship than earlier in the day. She looked around and spotted her second in command cut the head off a man who what 3 feet taller than he. 

“Eddy!” She yelled as she ran slicing into the belly of three men who charged her. Another man came from behind and grabbed her, she head butted the man on the nose making his grip fall off of her. She quickly grabbed needle and with one swift motion she cuts the man throat. She moved quick but killed quicker when she finally reached Eddy she was against his back.

“Good morning Captain” he said smirking as he took a bow from near by and shot it at girl charger towards one of his mates.

“What happened?” She asked 

“I haven’t a clue. I woke up with a knife next to my throat and blood on my face. Then when I come up a ship lines next to us and starts boarding most are dead now.” He says as they both still 

“Capture some we need answers! “ she yells and her men ayes as they break some men’s legs and others yield “Eddy go on their ship with a few men and gather some supplies and sink it” 

“Aye. Chi, hot head and Tony with me” he winks and smiles and makes his way to the ship

The rest of the men like the prisoners on their knees facing Arya, a few sneered at her others began to cry.

“I am Captain Arya Stark. What brings you to my ship?” She asks waiting on them to answer

“Orders” a man at the far end yelled before getting punched in the ear 

“Whose orders?” She inquired 

“Our Captains but he’s dead now.” He said 

“Who was the person who gave your captain the order?” She kneeled in front of him 

“Show me your cunt and I might tell you” he spat, spitting blood near her knee 

“Show me yours first” Arya smirked quickly pressing a dragger near the mans throat blood slowly trickles down his neck 

“I don’t know their names I swear it” she pulled the blade away and waved her hand and all the men were killed 

Awhile later after they dumped the bodies in the sea, Eddy visited her telling her everything they found.

“We found a black banner in the hull and some jewelry along with food and some fruits.” Arya nodded aimlessly looking at the back window 

“This was planned. They delayed for what another week or two.” She sighed 

“But who would do that” he asked standing next to her

“I don’t know. Send a raven to my sister and tell her to burn it when she gets it.” He nodded and left her “old friend it seems we are gonna be meeting again” 

 

*~*~* 

“I don’t understand why would I be the reason he doesn’t want to come back?” She asked as she lay in her tub still thinking about the conversation from two days ago. Her and Jon haven’t spoken a word to each other, she invited him to breakfast but he refused along with dinner. Finally she stood and dried herself and put on a night gown grabbing her robe she walked towards his room to find he wasn’t there but Ghost was sitting but the fire. He looked at her lifted his ears and watched the fire again.

“Sorry ghost” she said sweetly closing the door and headed towards the gods wood still he wasn’t there, she even checked the cycles but nothing. She gave up and went to the kitchen for a snack, when she entered Jon sat at the island nibbling on tonight’s dinner.

“You know you could have eaten with me” she said he only grunted and gulped some ale “fine don’t talk to me. Just listen. I’m sorry for what I said and how I treated you in the past. I really miss you around here. I’m sorry I’m the reason you don’t want to be here” 

“I’m sorry. I...I shouldn’t have said that. Even if it were the truth. Here have the last lemon cake” he pushed a plate toward her with a fork on it 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want the cake” 

“No, why am I the reason?” 

“Ten years is a long time. I missed you all. But I missed you more. We were never close growing up, honestly I thought you’d hate me forever. But when I saw you at Castle Black I realized I missed you more than Robb, Arya and the rest. I don’t know why though. So beyond the wall I looked at the flowers and thought how you’d love them or when the snow fell I thought about the day winter came. I realized that I-“ Jon was cut off by squire dropping a pan on the floor. He got up and helped him 

“You were saying” she quickly said as he sat down

“Saying about what?” He asked sipping his ale “it’s late I should be going to bed. Good night Sansa” he leaned and kissed her forehead before he left 

As she sat there she could still feel the hairs of his mustache and beard along with his lips. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to say, she thought about on her way to her room and in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to comment. I’ll love to hear what I need to improve on.

The next morning horns blew to announce the arrival of Lord Gendry Baratheon and his family. Sansa and Jon stood side by side as they watched Gendrys horse and the carriage behind them comic into the yard. 

“This seems awfully familiar don’t you think?” Jon whispered in her ear as the horse stopped

“Yes it does. Starks greeting the Baratheons. I swear by the gods if his wife has golden hair I’ll run away.” She snickered back at him 

“That would unqueenly, your Grace” Jon smiled facing forward waiting to be introduced to Gendrys family. 

Sansa gazed at the side of Jon’s face for a little bit noticing virtually no wrinkles at all, though his hair gotten longer by a few inches but they still stayed at shoulder length. 

“Lord Gendry, how good it is to see you” Sansa smiles greatly opening her arms towards Gendry who smiled ever more greatly and hugged her 

“Your Grace and... Your Grace” he said looking between Jon and Sansa 

“Jon is fine.” He said laughing and hugging him tightly 

“I’ll be lying if I said I didn’t miss you old friend” Gendry patted his shoulder 

“I feel the same, I need a good blacksmith for longclaw, he seems to be dull” Jon said placing his hand on the pommel 

“Aye, I’ll love to be back in the smithing corner. How about after all this we grab ale and fix your sword?” He gleamed with hope 

“You still have your hammer? If so we could go hunting.” Before Gendry could reply her heard someone’s throat clear and his mind can back to him 

“I’m so sorry, my Doe.” He said racing to the carriage helping a very pregnant woman who eyes were bright like emeralds and hair darker than her husbands, out of it followed by a little girl and boy. The little girl resembled her mother with the small sweet smile with her fathers eyes and hair. The little boy stood like his father with a shaved head, he had his mother’s eyes and his father smirk.

“It’s alright.” She said sweetly with a huff 

“Your Grace this my wife Delilah Baratheon. Our children Dany and Jon.” He smiles looking at his family each one making him proud just by being there 

“Thank for the invitation your Grace” his wife curtsied awkward holding on to her husband for balance

“No need to thank me. You all are welcome here.” Sansa smiled looking at the pregnant woman 

“My name is Jon Snow. Just in case no one told you” Jon cleared his throat and interjected 

“I’ve heard stories about you” the boy said eagerly. “Is it true that you killed a White walker? Ohh and that you were 998th lord Commander on the wall and...” 

“Jon that’s enough” his father bellowed in a stern voice his face matched it

“That’s alright come we must go in it’s freezing” Jon smiled as he waits for the boy before patting him on the shoulder and whispering that it was all true. 

Later that night they had a feast, Gendry and his family brought some food to make sure there were no ill will between them. The night began with singing and laughing, followed by toast for the queen and the lords.

“How many months are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Sansa turned towards Gendrys wife 

“Oh well I’m about seven months your Grace.” She smiled laying a hand on her stomach, wincing as she did “the baby kicked would you like to feel” 

“I don’t want to hurt it” Sansa quickly said, Delilah only laughed as she reached and grabbed Sansas hand and laid it on her belly, after a couple of seconds Sansa felt a bulge occur in her stomach and she quickly pulled her hand away. “That’s amazing.” 

“Yes hopefully it will be a boy. Gendry wants to name him after your father or a man named Davos. To be frank I personally like the name Eddard.” She smiled taking a bite of a peach they brought 

“That would be lovely. What if it’s a girl?” 

“I suppose I’ll name her hmm I haven’t really thought about it” 

“How about Anna or Catelyn?” 

“I like Catelyn” she smiled and they fell silent her eyes drifted to Jon’s whose were staring right at her.

 

“She a bastard” Gendry said gulping his ale

“What?” Jon asked tearing his eyes from Sansas 

“My lady wife. She’s a bastard, I know there are rules about me being a lord and what not but the moment we talked I knew I wanted her as my wife” he said looking at her with love and devotion 

“It looks like it worked out. I mean you have a strong son and beautiful daughter. Plus a child on the way.” He looked at Sansa again but she was talking to a maid

“Aye, when Arya gets here I want to thank her.” He said smiling at his friend 

“Why?”

The night after you know. I asked her to marry me to come to storms end. She refused. If she hadn’t I probably wouldn’t have them. My boy is a good archer he wants to be like you instead of me.” 

“Jealous? I’m sure you’re boy wants to be like you in a way. When we go hunting tomorrow bring him along.” Jon laughed 

“I way ahead of you. I told earlier that he would join use and he practically packed his quivers and sword” he chuckled 

They both laughed and continued talking for a while until his wife asked for his presence in their chambers while their children slept. 

Gendry walked his wife to their chambers closing the door and the door to their children’s room. 

“How is my Doe” he asked hugging her from behind 

“Tired and dirty.” She replies hugging him back 

“I shall bathe you.” He said planting a kiss on her lips before calling a maid in for a bathe. When the maids finished the bath they retreated in till they were called again. Gendry helped her out if her dress and her small clothes. 

“Would it bother you if I joined?” He asked before stripping completely and entering the tub before she did, he helped her into the tub carefully 

“I know all tiring traveling to here and the babe” he kissed the back of her neck, causing her to silently moan

“Me and the babe are fine with traveling.” Closed her eyes and felt his hands travel from her swollen breast to her stomach and finally finding their way to her heat. 

“I know. But still you never complained once during the trip.” He leaned his head down to kiss her lips while one hand squeezed breast and the other played with her folds 

“My lord, maybe we should go to the bed” she whispered against his chest breathlessly 

“My Doe, I’m bathing you” he said as he slowly rubbed her nub, she moaned his name so softly he could barely hear it, he started to pick the pace up little by little until she could feel her peak coming. 

“Gendry” she whispered grabbing his wrist, he stopped before she could peak

“Say my name louder I want to hear it” he said sliding two fingers in her his thumb rubbing her nub as his thrusted in her

“Gendry please” she begged louder than before, he thrusted faster and did the same to her nub. “Almost Gendry” she moaned he continued to thrust faster until she screamed then he had to throw his hand over her mouth while his finger still thrusted inside after she came,

“We aren’t at storms end my Doe” he said kissing her forehead and petted her hair.

 

“Goodnight Jon” Sansa said as she left for her room 

“Let me walk you” Jon caught up to her, ghost stalks behind them 

“The feast was pleasant.” She tried to make conversation

“Aye it was. I saw you rub lady Baratheons belly” he looked at the floor hands behind his back 

“Yes I felt her baby kick. It was amazing though I did think I would hurt it” she laughed at the thought 

Suddenly they heard a muffled scream come from Gendrys chambers. They both looked at each other and giggled knowing what was happening. 

“What I said the other night about beyond the wall was true.” He broke the silence

“I never doubted you Jon. But you never finished your sentence” she said standing front of her door, his cheeks went red as he looked at her. 

Finally he shook his head “it was nothing Sansa. Good night” he leaned in a kissed the corner of her mouth it was so close that their lips would be upon each other. He pulled back not wanting to go further. 

“Come Ghost” but the beast stayed seated next to Sansa “ fine stay then” he left after that leaving Sansas mind to wonder about the kiss


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I had a hint of writers block but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it’s short. But still comment and let me what you all think

“What’s happening?” Tormund asked pushing his way through the crowds 

“Haven’t got a clue” a girl said following him through. They reached the middle of the crowd and found a banner laying in the middle of the snow. It was blue like water with a yellow three headed beast lunging from the bottom spraying fire everywhere.

“Where did this come from?!” He yelled at the crowd, many of them shrugged their shoulders other just stared at the banner. The girl grabbed it and folded it under her arm.

“It’s just a stupid banner nothing to worry about” she said laying an arm on Tormund arm. The crowd dispersed and they were left standing their with the banner. 

“I never seen a banner like that before” he spoke looking at the folded mess.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” She said walking forward 

“I hope you’re right” he said following close behind her “what are you gonna do with the thing anyway”

“I’m going to lay it on the ground so we could fuck on it” she smiled playfully, watching his face change its expression

“Lay it down then woman” he laughed 

“But really I’m going to the library in castle black to see if there is any record of this type of banner” Tormund frowned at her words and she quickly noticed “don’t worry you’ll fuck soon” 

*~*~* 

“Your father tells me you’re a good archer. Have you hunted before?” Jon asked trolling next to Gendrys son

“We don’t really have a lot of game in storms end. But I haven’t even thought about hunting until we heard about the Queens sister coming back” the boy said holding the reigns tightly trying to keep pace with Jon as his father hung a few paces back 

“I see, you might shot your first boar or stag. But you have to be stealthy or they’ll hear your steps and run” Jon smiled, little Jon likes confused “you see hunting is like war. You’re fighting for survival not only for yourself but for the ones you love. The animal is fighting to stay alive they are always on guard, that’s why you have to know your enemy. Our enemy is always on the alert.” 

“So we have to be extra careful” little Jon said, Jon looked down at the boy and nodded 

“Jon” Gendry called after them they all stopped in there tracks, as whimpering could be heard from a tree close by them

Both Gendry and Jon climbed off their houses and walked towards the sounds, as they grew closer a tuff of black fur was rolled up in a ball along with two others one was brown with stormy eyes while the other was grey along with ocean blue eyes. When Jon leaned down to pick one up the black one hopped up and bared it small teeth at him, he could tell that the tiny beast had been in a battle he had won but was wounded.

“Little Jon would you please bring me some of our smoked meat?” He asked without breaking eyes with the tiny wolf, after a minute the boy handed Jon a piece of meat.

“What are those?” The little boy asked as Jon took his glove off and laid the meat in his hand

“That my son are direwolves. Looks like the three were separated from there pack, the black one must have been protesting the other two” gendry laid a hand on his sons shoudler watching as the two wolves slowly inch forward to his hand that was holding the meat. The black one stayed behind keeping an eye on Jon and Jon did the say, after the two ate their food snuggled his breeches and nudge his arm. The black started to walk forward also limping, blood matted on his fur, slowly he made his way to the hand sniffing it lightly before eating the whole thing. They mounted their horses and started making their way back to Winterfell with people whom thought the long night ago

“What are we going to do with them “ The little boy said 

Jon kept smiling and kept trotting along, Jon could feel the littles wolves stirring against each, the black one stood looking at the road and the wolf surveyed surrounding before laying in quiet   
He

*~*  
“This is all you found?” Arya Asked glancing over the items that lay upon her desk

“Yes captain, food and this banner” Eddy held up a banner that was all white with a dragonvomiting a blizzard on to the sea.

“I’ve seen banners like this, most were for stories and others for newly found houses.” She replied lightly touching the material

“Why was our ship attacked?” A mate asked 

“They were trying to get these” Arya strides towards her dresser pulling a black box from under a heap of clothes. She walks over to the desk again wiping dust off of the top “when we’re docked in the port near old Valyria, I met a man who told me stories about different dragons I even had him right some of them down for my sister. This is a gift for my cousin Jon who is more of a brother. The man gave me this box with a story about how ice dragons lived under the forever frozen sea, and that one day a rider would come and release them to bring the long night again.” 

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense” eddy spoke 

Arya shook her head “then listen instead of talking. Winter came 10 years ago, I believe he told me this because there is someone or something worser than the Night King. He gave me a dragon egg” 

Arya opened the box and revealed a huge egg with black and silver scales hugging it tightly, the egg was bigger than the ones the Dragon Queen had. She had heard of the stories of the eggs and their size and she had come to the conclusion that this one was bigger.

“But I thought there are no more dragon riders let alone Targaryens” Eddy gazed in awe at the humongous egg glistening in the rays of the sun. 

“I have made enemies for simply being a captain. But the enemy we are going to face is the toughest yet.” She said closing the box waving them away and hiding it in a different spot than before. “Victor, we will meet again and I will not hesitate to kill you”. She rubbed her stomach that held a deep scar for years ago


	6. Chapter six

“Arya has been delayed for another week or two.” Sansa huffed laying the price of parchment 

“Did she say why, Your Grace?” The Measter asked his hands in his sleeves 

“No she did not. I pray to the gods that everything is alright” she rubbed temples “Is Jon and the others back? He received a raven from beyond the wall” 

“I... I don’t know your Grace. I will check and send him if that pleases you” Sansa nodded and the Measter left as swiftly as he came in, she suddenly felt a tuff of fur run across her ankles

“What in the seven?!!” She screamed lifting her feet the little ball of fur ran under a chair that is sitting across from her, Sansa stood from her chair and kneeled to look at the fur ball. 

“Aww I’m sorry little one of I scared you.” Her voice rang softly as she held a hand out for the fur-ball. The animal inches forward its snout sniffing the air around her hand, finally after a couple of seconds the animal allowed Sansa to pet it

“You’re a dire wolf!” She exclaimed picking the small dire wolf up and hold it against her chest, “how did you get in my Castle?” 

The dire wolf tilted its head and started to lick her fingers, Sansa laughed as the pup continued to lick. 

“I think it went in Her Graces’ solar.” One voice said 

“Gods help us if it’s in there.” Another yelled 

Sansa quickly sat back in her seat covering the pup with blanket near by, it fell instantly asleep in her lap, she decided to have a little fun with the voices. Her face turned sour and she made her hair look a little mad. 

“Your Grace how are you?” Gendry said walking into her solar leaning about the room 

“Annoyed, my sister is delayed. My Measter informed that I might have a cold. And supplies are getting fairly low” She half yelled 

“Oh Arya is delayed did she say why?” He asked slowly backing out of the room 

Before she could answer two more pups ran into her solar, Dedicated to her act she pretended to be angry.

“What are these?” She yelled from her chair, just as Jon and little Jon ran in to catch them. Ghost followed behind them but sat but the door watching the pups run and the Jon’s try to catch them. 

“Your Grace they’re direwolves just like the stories.” Little Jon said his eyes lighting up with joy at the fact they were real 

“I want them gone” she commanded 

“But- Your Grace” 

“San-Your Grace” 

“Now” she pounded the desk causing the pup in her lap to bark 

Everyone stood still, Ghost didn’t bother to lift his one good ear or even acknowledge the bark, the pup worked out of her lap and hopped on the floor to play with its siblings. 

“Traitor” she whispered the pup turned lifted it’s ears higher 

“You were having a jape at us?” Jon questioned looking at the pups 

“Well serves you right for not telling me you were here or that you found more direwolves” she explained shifting her weight to the other side 

“So... arya isn’t delayed and the storage isn’t low” gendry interjected 

“Actually I need to speak with you to about Arya” the Queen said waving her hand at the maids who were being a snack and drinks for them 

“Little Jon take the wolves to the Measter he’ll know what to do” Jon said laying a hand on his shoulder

“And after go find your mother she’ll kill me if she finds out what happened from someone else” gendry said taking the three pups and handing them to his son.

“Arya was raided. So she has to pull into a harbor and make sure her men are able to travel.” She spoke after the boy left 

“By who?” Gendry asked 

“She doesn’t say. All she says is that she’ll tell us when she gets here. Oh and Jon here is a letter from the wall.” She handed the parchment to Jon who quickly opened it 

“Excuse me your Grace” gendry began 

“Please in private call me Sansa” 

“Sansa I’m afraid that my wife wasn’t prepared to stay here this long considering her condition.” 

“I understand if you wish to leave please let me know. But I could make arrangements for the birth here if that pleases” 

“Thank you your- Sansa” 

“This can’t be. They found a banner beyond the wall” Jon said 

“ I thought the wildings don’t have houses they bend to?” Sansa questioned 

“We-they don’t. The banner is something haven’t seen before they are bringing it here” he rolled the parchment and threw it in the fire.

“Does this mean someone is trying to rule beyond the wall” gendry asked 

Jon shrugged his shoulders looking into the fire, gendry sighed and excused hisself. Sansa and Jon sat in quiet for a while hearing the wood crackle before Jon spoke. 

“Looks like I won’t be king beyond the wall for long” he laughed 

“Don’t say that. You’ll always be that king. But Jon you can’t let anyone take over beyond the wall. Who knows what they could they do” she said walking toward him laying her head on his shoulder and a hand rubbing circles in his back

“What am I supposed to do Sansa? I am not a protector couldn’t protect my family when they needed me. How am I going to protect the people who rely on me to do just that?” He continued staring into the fire 

“You will know Jon. You always known what to do when people need you. “ she closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the fire creep into her shoes

“I should have listened to you. I should have came back earlier at least you would have some family here even if was a bastard like me” he looked at her and smiled, Sansa opened her eyes and could have swore she had melted in his grey eyes 

“The past is the past. The future is tomorrow. You needed time to heal. I needed to know how be on my own. Everything works out” she forced a smile trying to hide the actual truth of how she cried countless times wishing her mother and brothers were alive. She would pray to the gods in hope that it was all a dream to teach her a lesson, and how she felt more scared at night with Jon and ghost being down the hall. 

In truth she would sometimes sneak into his old room and sleep there because she felt safe. But now she had to show him that he did the right thing, he needed to forgive hisself before he could come home. 

“You can’t fool me Sansa” he said cupping her face in his hands “my room Seemed like it has been slept in and I continue to find red strands of hair in my bed. I hear at night sometimes crying, I watch you go to the gods wood and pray. Don’t lie to me that what I did was okay” 

He stared in her eyes, watching her eyes change from happy to surprise and hurt, he looked at her lips causing him to lick his own. He felt himself lean down until he felt her lips on his, she returned the kiss putting her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her. 

After they broke apart Jon hugged her and kissed her again deeper this time and left her solar. Outside the door he leaned against it rubbing his fingers over the memory of her kiss while whispering “I love you Sansa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be from either Sansas or Jon POV haven’t decided yet. Let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Windy sit” The little boy exclaimed at the grey dire wolf, who just tilted his head 

“Your Grace, would you join me please?” The little boys mother asked as Sansa walked into winter garden. The garden was covered in a thin layer of snow, winter roses some redder than apples others whiter than the snow that fell, the snow seemed to miss the pregnant lady and instead fall around her not on here.

“Of course my lady” Sansa Bowes taking the seat across from Lady Baratheon 

“Please if it pleases you call me Delilah.” She offered Sansa and cake that she took gracefully 

“Very well then. How is little Jon enjoying the pup?” Sansa asked taking a bite of a cherry cake, she mainly preferred lemon cakes but these tasted just as good 

“He loves the little thing. The pup won’t listen to him a bit though.” She chuckled drinking some water 

“I remember when I had my direwolf Lady” Sansa smiled at the memories of teaching the beautiful wolf but suddenly sadness washed over her as she remembered how her father was made by the queen to end the poor things life

“I’m sorry for what happened to her. Gendry told me that Jon told him what happened to her. It seems that Jon talks a lot about you, my husband says” she leaned forward her belly barely missing the table as she reached for Sansa hand

“It was so long ago. What do you mean?” Sansa smiled rubbing her thumb over Delilahs hand 

“Well your gra-“ 

“Please Sansa in private” 

“Well... Sansa ever since we arrived gendry tells me that Jon is always talking about you. How much you’ve changed and that he misses you dearly” She exhaled 

Sansa smiled at the thought of Jon missing her and talking about her in general. She through about the nights he had thinking about coming to her at night, she wished he wouldn’t be so closed off from her. 

“We are family” Sansa said sternly 

“You fancy him?” Delilah asked quickly 

“Windyyy jump!” Little Jon said loudly 

“He names her windy” Sansa quickly changed the subject “How is Dany enjoying her pup?” 

Delilah squired her eyes at Sansa before breaking into a smile “she truly adores that little one, she named him Fishy, for some unknown reason. Honestly I don’t think he likes the name. But Sansa you answered my question” 

“What question?” Sansa pretended to act as though the question was even asked

“About Jon. You do fancy him.” She said smiling widely 

“I love him because he is my family.” Sansa stayed 

“You’re lying Sansa. I can tell because your nose has a hint of red on the tip. And every time I mention his name you smile and stop yourself from roughing your lips” Delilah put her fist under her chin

“How did you know that?” Sansa looked confused, but nonetheless she was right  
She fancied him fiercely, some nights she would think about going to his room and just lay with him. 

“I grew up a bastard, my father died, my mother hated me. I grew up learning how to watch people knowing who to steal from and who not to, I always knew who was lying about having certain things.” She answered sipping her water 

“How did you a Gendry meet?” Sansa knee this would throw her off of her and Jon 

“Well ten years ago a couple of months after the burning of King’s landing, a man walks into brothel wearing a dirty shirt and leather breeches. I was waiting for a... suitor if you will” Delilah started 

“You were a” Sansa couldn’t finish 

“No I worked there stealing gold and silver from drunken old men and some women. But the owner of the brothel knew a man would pay a lot more money for a maiden which happened to be me. So the man walks in and locks eyes with me but before I could walk to him another girl grabs his arm and leads him up stairs. But to my surprise he came back down and left as if he wanted nothing more than to see the inside, a few days after that I’m walking threw the streets when I see the same man in the blacksmiths hammering at a sword.” She licked her lips and continued 

“I went up to him and he smiled at me, right there I thought I was fire, he smiled at me like I was the sun coming from the clouds giving warmth to who needed or wanted it. Just by smiling, after he finished his sword he was working on we spent the night together talking, walking and just being ourselves. After months of him courting me he was the person who I gave my maiden hood to, the night after I found out that he was the new lord of storms end. He never once mentioned who he was, after that night I stopped talking to him, my heart always broke when I heard a laugh that was similar to his or even the blacksmith.” 

“How did you two become married?” Sansa asked sipping her ale, leaning in to hear more of the story 

“I went back to the brothel, he followed me there prayed for my time but we didn’t fuck. He told me everything and promised me that he would always tell me everything even it hurt because he knew that lying about something so small could cause a rip in us. He proposed that night telling me that he loved me, I declined it. He was a lord and I wasn’t the lady he need to marry, but he refused to accept it. So weeks went by and I wouldn’t see him until he came to the brothel with full stag banners asking me again to be his wife, before I could say anything he told me that he talked to his counsel and that it was wise to marry of the people. So I said yes and now we are here” she finally ended her story gulping the last of her water 

“That was eventful.” Sansa spoke finally 

“Maybe you could talk to Jon and find out how you really feel for each other.” Delilah added getting up with assistances from Sansa 

“I-I don’t know, what if he rejects me” Sansa asked holding her hand out for the pregnant lady 

“Did he kiss you?” Delilah asked looking up at her 

“Yes he did, but what does a kiss mean when the feelings are everywhere.” 

“You’ll never know until you talk to him about it” Delilah added before bowing and walking away with her son who had given up in the pup and walked near the roses 

*~*~*

“Jon are you awake?” Sansa whispered 

“No” Jon whispered back

“Will you please meet me in the gods wood? I want to talk to you” she turned and left walking towards the gods wood, half of her praying that he wood come the other praying that he wouldn’t and that they could forget about the whole kiss and things to come. 

Sansa sat where her father would sit after an execution polishing the family sword ice, while her mother would sit beside him and talk about the children or whatever. A breaking twig pulled her from her thoughts, looking to find ghost followed by the black pup who seemed to imitate ghosts’ every move and breath. 

“Aww Ghost you have a little shadow” she chuckled petting the pup before ghost pushed it out of the way and waited for Sansa to pet him instead 

“I don’t think he likes his shadow” Jon followed behind the wolves 

“I think he is just jealous” Sansa added standing up and she seemed to be a little shorter than Jon.

“Is everything alright?” Jon asked walking towards the tree 

“Yes and no” she stared at her feet 

“Did someone hurt you? Who were they?” Jon exclaimed laying a hand on the tree 

“No one, I wanted to talk about what happened weeks ago. The kiss.” She blushes a little thanking the gods that it was dark and he couldn’t see her face. 

“Oh” he said picking at the tree bark 

“What did it mean?” 

“I don’t know, if you didn’t like it I take it back” He answered 

Sansa frowned she didn’t want him to take it back, she wanted him to give her more. She wanted to feel his hands roam her body, to smell him the smell of the woods and earth. “I don’t want you to take it back” 

Without feeling herself move she felt lips on hers kissing more deeply than before and more hungry. Her hands roamed his hair and his hands rubbed the back of her neck pulling her deeper with each breath. When they broke the embrace they only smiled at each and Jon lifted her legs so that stayed on his waist as he walked them both to the tree. Sansa moaned feeling him under her kissing her neck and in that moment she knew she wanted him more than anything, lifting his head their eyes met and she kissed his lips passionately that they lips became swollen. 

“Jon I want you” she broke the silence, Jon jumped snapped his head back looking at her licking his lips 

“No” he said simply 

“No?” She questioned back 

“I want you Sansa but not like this. Not in the dead of night, not with people Still lurking through the night waiting to kill me or you. I want you wearing a white dress your red hair falling on your shoulders as we take vows in front of the gods old and new. I want you to savor our time together not rush because someone might see, I don’t want you to regret this.” He spoke putting her down and planting a kiss on her face

“But I thought that maybe.” Jon laid his finger on her lips

“Sansa trust me, I lo-“ Jon was cut off by horns blowing signaling a guest has joined them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s kind of short I wrote this at 12 am, and I hope y’all enjoy. Don’t for get to let me know what y’all Think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some tales for yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post, i had school work to catch up too. but i hope yall enjoy this chapter i might post one or two more tonight trying to decide tell me what you all think about it.

"We found crowded by wildlings shouting things" Tormund said looking across the tables caughting eyes with Kashi who was sitting near the fire petting ghost and the little black direwolf named shadow.   
"What were they saying" Sansa asked brushing her fingers over the banner, feeling a pinch of worry creeping up her spine   
"They said different things like the dragons are going to freeze the earth, and that the battle of ice and fire will begin" He huffed leaning upon the table   
"What does that mean?" Gendry asked "Didnt the battle of ice and fire happen between Jon and the Night King and Dany..."  
"Could be anything... but I think they believe there is something else out there something more evil. Apparently these people who left this banner did not leave it by accident, but on purpose the only question is why?" Kashi shrugged looking into the fire   
"You know why?" Jon asked   
"I have lived in the deep north near the shivering sea I have heard legends. When the wall falls a false night will end as quickly as it began, but fear for the true terror of the long night. The King of night will rise again to take vengances on those who he believe to wronged him, only then will the true night begin only lit by the fire of dragons one made of ice and the other of fire." Kashi said as coldly as the wind that blew in through the window  
"Who? How..? Wouldnt he be dead already?" Gendry interjected   
"He was the 13th Lord commander of the Nights watch, they say that he fell in love with a wight and became the Night's King. I cant remember the rest" Jon locked eyes with Sansa   
"So that means an undead King will rise again to what? ...destroy us all. And the people who dropped this are trying to his grave?" Sansa asked   
"Itll be hard to, because we dont know where he was buried if he was even buried. The walls' magic must have weaken when the night king broke it, but the only thing keeping his grave hidden is the Mother Tree" Kashi explained, everyone looked toward her in confusion   
"Mother Tree?" Tormund shrugged   
"The tree had grown there when the true mother of magic and dragons died protecting the people from a mad man who was crazed with the lust of power. Legend says that her friends take care of the tree but that might not be true. Because this story was told to me by... someone who claimed to have met them, plus this story is before the age of heroes. Many stories were lost or never told" She stated   
"Ill send a letter to the Citadel and Brann and ask him to look for us." Sansa sashied from the room leaving the remaining to sit in silence 

~*~*~  
Weeks later   
"Arya." Eddy called from behind her. They had reached white harbor than expected and when only a days journey from winterfell. Arya had been lost in her thoughts keeping the box close to her, a group of men tried to rob them at night. She had to admit to herself that she was scared to return home seeing the old faces she had left behind, how heaving Jon when she told she was leaving, how Sansa cried when she had boarded the ship waving from behind. She was nervous to face Gendry again after refusing his marriage and then seeing him for the last time at Jons' trial.  
"ARYA!" Eddy called louder causing her to jump a little   
"What?!" she yelled turning on her horse to look at him   
" I was saying this would be a good place to make camp then ride in the morrow" he added rolling his eyes  
"yeah this would fine" her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at the kings road, the same road that held so many memories from her childhood   
"Tell me the story the man told you" He asked handing her a horn of ale   
"What" She took the horn a took a few gulps before giving it back to him  
"The story from the ship... what was the story" he repeated taking the flask   
"We'll set up first then I'll tell you all" she said climbing down reaching in the saddle bag for the book that was written just for Sansa. The book was red with a grey direwolf on the front, the sides were boned with blue silk that had little fishes engraved on it. When she opened it the ink had settled well into the parchment, the writing reminded Arya of Sansa's writing and how the septor praised her for it. Arya smiled and slid the book back and went to help set the camp up for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella short sorry for that :)


End file.
